


Respect is Something You Earn

by CuteCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: (im sorry), (you will all hate me for that), ., Angst, Baseball, But for a really good reason, Caboose's 17 sisters AU, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Attempted Comfort, I dunno if they really are OCs tbh, I mean, Loss, Movie Night, OOC Caboose, Play-fighting, Post Season 13, Sadness, Trains, also, but - Freeform, but i cant remember all of their names, choo choo motherfucker, enjoy the fluff while you can, im sorry in advance, lonelyness, more like fandom OCs, not really - Freeform, ok enough tags, pillow forts, pretending everything is ok, severe angst, so i improvised alot, sorry - Freeform, takes place on the moon, trying to stay positive, yay, you will all hate the Epilogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCatt/pseuds/CuteCatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight with Charon, the Reds and Blues all went their separate ways. Washington, not too his honest surprise, gets kicked out of the apartment he was staying at for 'noise complaints'. Not really knowing where everyone else is at (not like he can really stand any of them long enough to live in their house), Wash decided to move in with Caboose,</p>
<p>He did not expect this.<br/>______________________________<br/>sorry for the terrible summary im bad with these.<br/>Just bare with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swing and-a miss

**Author's Note:**

> I shall apologize now for the future,  
> Im sorry.

As Agent Washington exited the ship he noticed something odd about the colony right off the bat. Everyone seemed... On edge. Ready to defend themselves. But the colonials also looked like it was normal for everyone to be like this

Which was also odd.

While Wash walked down the street of Moon Colony #9, he saw that many people were avoiding the park. But why? Why would the settlers avoid their own recreational place? Why-No, Wash had to focus. He needed to find Caboose. This was important. It was vital.

Yet the question still arose, as Washington got closer to the park. Why would the colony dwellers avoid the park? Did something happen? What if... What if something happened to Caboose? The man told Wash that his family was well-known in the colony. Maybe everyone was avoiding the park because something happened to Caboose there. Maybe because he-

"Ow! What the-?!" Agent Washington's pessimistic thoughts were interrupted when he fell onto his side, as he was not in armor, when the ball hit him square in the head. A baseball. What the fuck. Wash could hear people snickering in the background. Others gave him a look of pity. But only for a second before they walked on. Why were they just walking by, he just got hit with a fucking baseball! It's not like he couldn't handle it, but still! What was wrong with this place

Washington's criticizing thoughts were interrupted when two people came running to him, with panicked looks. The man had shaggy, unkempt brown hair with short bangs. His eyes were brown and his skin tan. But Wash hardly noticed that because of how tall he was. Maybe six foot ten. And he. was. ripped. Muscles everywhere. Damn. And the girl wasn't that different, except she was shorter with longer hair, and maybe less muscles. And boy were they fast runners.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" The girl exclaimed, shaking her head frantically

"Ehhhh... It's alright. It didn't hurt that much," Wash lied. Because it did hurt. A lot. The man looked at him confusedly. His eyes squinted, scanning the man on the ground thoroughly. Then he looked as if he realized something.

"H-Here, let me help you up." The man said reaching his hand out. He sounded very familiar. Familiar yet different. As if something changed. Wash took his hand and was immediately lifted up and placed on his feet. Something about the way the man helped him up... And the way he smiled...

Then Wash realized it.

"Wait a minute...C-Caboose?!" Washington's mouth gaped open. He honestly wasn't surprised that this man was Caboose, more so that he was with a woman. That surprised Wash. Caboose smiled even wider.

"Yep! I wasn't expecting to see you here Agent Washington!" And Caboose said his actual name. Not 'Washingtub' or 'Church' or anything. But Wash's actual name. Wow.

"Oh! Is this one of your old friends Mike?" The girl asked Caboose. So he had talked about everyone. Well, that was to be expected. Wash wondered just how many parts of the story were changed into Caboose language. He would have to tell the actual story later.

"Yep! Paris, meet Agent Washington. Agent Washington, meet Paris! She's my sister." Caboose introduced each other. Well then. So they weren't a couple. That made much more sense. Caboose did once mention that he had many sisters. It was entirely possible that Wash would've met one of them before Caboose introduced them. Moon Colony #9 was a small colony, after all.

"Nice to meet you Agent Washington! Erm... Sorry about the ball." Paris chuckled and stuck out her hand. Wash shook it.

"Nice to meet you too. And, uh, no problem." Washington gave a smile. "So, uh, Caboose. I... need to ask you something." And here comes the question.

"Sure Wash! What is it?" Caboose cocked his head curiously.

"W-Well... I, uh, need a place to stay. I kinda got kicked out of my apartment for uhm..." Wash looked at Paris. "Noise...Complaints". He gulped " Do you think I could stay at your place?" Asked Washington nervously. Caboose had been his first choice, mainly because after the final fight with Charon everyone went their separate ways, and the moon was the closest. And because he was single-handedly the most tolerable, believe it or not. Washington would've chosen Carolina if he knew where she was. But he didn't so he's stuck with Caboose.

"Sure thing! I'd love to help you out with that!" Caboose answered almost instantly. He looked happy that Wash was moving in. So did Paris. Well then. Washington had to admit he wasn't expecting it to be this easy. Oh well.

"Oh... Ok. Thanks." Wash smiled weakly. Guess he's moving in.

"C'mon! I'll show you my house. Hey Paris," Caboose started walking down the street with Washington in tow when he turned to his sister.

"Yeah Mike?" Paris responded. Apparently she had her own nick-name for Caboose. Ok. To be expected.

"How much you wanna bet Annie and Jesse are fighting with weapons again when we get home?" Caboose asked Paris, a smug look on his face. But what. the. fuck. Fighting? Weapons? The way Caboose said it made it seem as if it was normal, but how?! Wash was confused.

"Hmmmm......Twenty-Five bucks." Paris replied, as she shrugged. Wash almost started believing that this was a normal occurrence. Almost.

"You're on." Caboose scoffed, turning back to the street. Right then and there Wash noticed the gigantic house. How he had not noticed it before, is a mystery. But seriously. The house was huge. It was made of a dark wood, with many widows and a porch. Who needs that much room? Wash was told Caboose had a big family, but THAT big? No way.

The trio walked up to the porch, so Washington knew that this was the Caboose Family House. And it was loud. Very loud. Oh no.

"Stay back here." Caboose pushed Wash to the side of the porch, while he opened the door. Washington braced himself. He could feel something about to happen.

There it is. A throwing knife came directly form the top of the door and hit one of the beams supporting the porch. Wash had questioned this place and family too many times today, but seriously. What. The. Fuck. What confused him more, was the fact that Caboose and Paris only looked mildly annoyed.

Caboose took a whistle that was around his neck and blew on it. A piercing shrill that immediately stopped the ruckus coming from inside the house. He took the knife that was lodged in a beam, and the trio walked inside to see a bunch of girls. Everywhere. Looking at the people in the doorway. Two of them looking a bit guilty. But why does Caboose have a whistle? And why does everyone stop when they hear it?

Caboose sighed and merely asked a simple question. "Who threw the knife this time?!" This time? This. Time. Meaning this has happened before.

This family was weird.

When no one answered immediately, Paris asked them this time.

"Well?!" A girl who was on the couch reading a book, turned to face Paris and Caboose. She had shoulder length brown hair, and an unimpressed look on her face.

"Jesse did it." She said, a hint of annoyance in her tone, turning back.

"Hey!" A girl ,who Wash can only assume is Jesse, exclaimed. Which was a bad idea for someone who was trying to balance on stair railing. Her exclamation caused her to fall sideways and to the floor. Washington flinched. Ouch.

After getting up and dusting herself off, Jesse turned to the girl that ratted her out. "Seriously Jamey?!" Who was apparently named Jamey. Wash could sense Jamey smile behind her book.

"Hey, you know the rules. No weapons while fighting." Jamey shrugged.

"But it was Annie's knife! She used it first!" Jesse replied, gesturing to the other girl on the stairs named Annie. A 'No I didn't' came as a reply, but no one really listened.

"And you were the one who actually threw it. The question asked was not 'Whose knife is this?' or 'Who started a knife fight?'. It was 'Who threw the knife?'. And that was you." Jamey went back to reading her book, resulting in Jesse sighing in annoyance. Honestly, this Jamey acted a lot like Delta. Which gave Washington a sense of nostalgia.

Caboose, through the entire argument, was pinching the bridge of his nose. Wash didn't even know Caboose could be annoyed by anyone. Well, except Tucker. But still. This was new.

"Look, everyone, can you all please stop fun-fighting for today?" Caboose pleaded with the people in the house. People, that for some reason, gave him a look of terror when he asked them to stop. Also what the FUCK is fun-fighting?

"Why in the world would you want us to do that?!" One of the girls asked from one of the rooms. She stepped out, showing that she had someone in a headlock. Uhm. What.

"Because we have a new house-mate!" Paris nearly yelled, using her arms for emphasis. And then all of the attention turned to the freelancer in the room.

Well this could've gone better.


	2. Meeting The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm going on a trip for about 2 weeks and there's no internet so I won't be able to update, BUT I will be writing more chapters so that when I return I'll be able to update right off the bat.

There was a silence. A silence in which everyone stared at Agent Washington. An Agent Washington that, after seeing just about all of the girls fight, with two of them having weapons for god's sake, was starting to get a bit intimidated.  
An intimidation that reminded him of the days back in Freelancer. When he was just recruited, and saw how much better everyone was than him. That was the kind of intimidation he was feeling.

But why was he being intimidated by Caboose's family? They all seemed to somehow follow his instructions without a second thought, surely they would be just as brain-dead as Caboose. But they all fought as if they were in Freelancer. Boy was that a scary thought.

Maybe that was it. Maybe Wash was just scared. He might've believed it if he was scared. Because there were reasons to be scared. And there were no reasons to be intimidated... Right?

Still feeling a bit intimidated by the group (whether he admitted it or not), and gulping down his uncertainties, Washington waved sheepishly.

"Uhm....Hi." Wash greeted nervously. More silence.

Wash was starting to get worried they weren't going to like him ( why the hell was he acting like when he first joined Freelancer?) when the other girl on the stairs jumped off them and ran in front of Washington. What was her name? Annie? Yeah, Annie.

"Well hi to you too sir!" She said, a sloppy grin on her face and oh my god did she give off a Florida feel.  
"The name's Andromeda, but uh, that's way too long so everyone just calls me Annie," Said Annie, whose apparent name is actually Andromeda. She was right, it was too long. Her hair was about chin length

"Uhm uh, I'm... Wash." Wash was so embarresed as he shook her hand. Why was he acting so nervously? He definitely needed to get that under control. 

 

Washington did NOT need this.

 

"Pleased to meet'cha! So I take it you've already met Mikey and ParPar?" Annie placed her hands on her waist and cocked her head. Ok but who the fuck was this 'ParPar'? Was she talking about Paris? If so what the fuck kind of nick-name was ParPar?  
Despite him criticizing the nick-name, Wash nodded with a 'yeah'.

"I thought so. C'mon! I'll introduce you to everyone, oldest to youngest." Annie grabbed Washington's wrist and started to drag him to one of the girls when they were interrupted by one of the sisters.

"Hey why can't we start from youngest to oldest this time?!" She said, crossing her arms. She didn't look too much older than Paris, maybe 3 or 2 years. Her hair was in a bun.

"Because, Izz, it's easier for people to learn our names that way." Annie tilted her head at Izz. Wash could probably guess that that was a nick-name.

"Well he's already met Michael and Paris, so why not start from there?" Izz exclaimed. If her name was a nick-name, Washington could guess her real name was Isabella or something like that. Yeah. That might be her actual name.

"Because, he's already met me, and I can bet that her knows who Jame and Jess are. Right Washy?" Annie turned back towards Wash and oh god she better not start calling him that. Wash does not want to be called anything within the lines of 'Washy'.

He will shoot anyone who calls him 'Washy'.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm pretty sure I know who Jamey and Jesse are." Washington replied. He thinks he gets all of the nick-names by now. Still.

 

He better not be called 'Washy'.

 

Isabella ( still think that's her real name) was not convinced.

"Alright, show me. Which sister is Jesse, and which one is Jamey?" She gave Wash a smug look. Oh fuck. Let's see...

If Washington could remember... Jamey had straight hair and Jesse... Wash thinks she had her hair in a ponytail? He wasn't really paying attention.

Ok then, so Jamey was still reading her book after the knife argument, which means she was on the couch. And she was.

Washington turned towards Jamey "That's Jamey and...", now for Jesse. Maybe she had her hair in a pony-tail? But multiple girls were wearing pony-tails. She would have to be close to the couch, right? But which girl? Wash should've paid attention. Why the fuck didn't he pay attention? 

Ok. Time to think logically.

He was going to meet the sisters oldest to youngest because he's already met Annie, Jamey, and Jesse. Meaning Annie, Jesse, and Jamey, were the eldest sisters. All Wash needs to do is find a sister with a pony-tail, that's close to the couch , and is tall enough to be one of the oldest. Sounds easy enough. And...

There she is.

"That's Jesse." Washington faced Jesse, who gave a thumbs up as well as Jamey (who started to watch). Isabella groaned and sat down at the couch with a 'humph'.

"Alright then. Time for introductions!" Annie said, grinning from ear to ear. "So, I already told you my name, and I am the oldest. Next is Jesse and Jamey." Jesse and Jamey waved as Annie went to another girl. Wash followed. "This is Jasmine, but I call her Minnie. She's the fourth oldest." Jasmine shook Washington's hand and smiled.

She had long, and Wash meant long wavy brown hair. Maybe even the longest. Jasmine's eyes were blue and she had an olive skin tone. Jasmine was sitting at a counter on the eastern wall of the house talking to another girl with pony-tailed blonde hair. Seeing as most of the other girls have either brown or black hair, Washington assumed her hair was dyed.

"The one Jasmine was talking to is Chasity, the fifth oldest.'" Annie said, showing five with her hand. She then leaned closer to Wash and whispered to him. "If she offers you anything to drink and the name sounds like shit, then it probably tastes like shit. Trust me." Annie leaned back and winked at Washington.

Ok, that was weird. Then again. This whole family is weird. So whatever.   
\-------  
Nothing notable really happened while Wash was introduced to the rest of the family. Everyone else seemed somewhat normal, or as normal as this family could get.

Next in the line of Caboose's sisters were Annabelle, who had medium length curly brown hair; Lorraine, who wore her black hair in a bun; Patricia, who didn't really do anything to her hair; Fiona, who kept her short brown hair in a pony tail; Michelle, who just dyed her tips red; Katie, who keeps her hair down; Luanne, who had the same style as Katie but with a blonde streak; Betty, who has a pixie cut; Isabella, whom Washington had already met; Christine, who had shoulder blade length black hair; and Alana, who had pig tails.

Honestly, the girls' hair was the only thing different. They all more or less had the same eyes and skin tone, and the clothes didn't really matter (as no one wears the same clothes all the time). even then most of their hairstyles were the same.  
It was going to be a confusing adjustment period.  
\--------  
Once all of the introductions were done, all of the girls (except for Jamey and Michelle, who were just talking) picked up their fights. Even Paris went to go fight with one of her sisters, leaving Washington with Caboose. There was still one thing they had yet to discuss.  
"So, Agent Washington." Caboose picked up a conversation. " Wanna pick out a room to stay in?" 

That.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I kinda rushed the ending introductions, but my trip is tomorrow so for anyone who is confused about all of the sisters' names and stuff, here's a list in order from oldest to youngest:
> 
> 1.Andromeda  
> 2.Jesse  
> 3.Jamey  
> 4.Jasmine  
> 5.Chasity  
> 6.Annabelle  
> 7.Lorraine  
> 8.Patricia  
> 9.Fiona  
> 10.Michelle  
> 11.Katie  
> 12.Luanne  
> 13.Betty  
> 14\. Isabella  
> 15.Christine  
> 16\. Alana  
> 17.Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it's my head-cannon that the Caboose Family is well known in the colony so everyone is used to someone getting hit by a ball or tackled or something like that. And that in the house everyone has these 'fun-Fights' which is basically when they fight just for fun, nut Caboose and Paris hate it when they bring weapons into it.  
> Idk it's just my head-cannon.   
> sorry for the short chapter, it looked longer on Microsoft word.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s.  
> Enjoy the fluff while you can


End file.
